Before the Panther Strikes
by Cats070911
Summary: Trapped in a cottage in a remote village, Barbara cannot hide her nightmares from Tommy. Will his desire to protect her lead them to love? The product of a sleepless night.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

There were words for small towns like Brayshore, and none of them were flattering. For the three detectives sent there to investigate the murder of the village vicar, it was the most isolated and boring place they had ever visited. The landscape was dull. Bald low rises of brown grass that not even cattle would eat, could not correctly be called moorland or bogland, nor was there any other geographical terms that suited. The village, set in a foggy dale was as lifeless as the landscape. Publess, the village had only two streets lined with small seventeenth-century grey stone cottages. The nearest shop was four miles away and the local pub was six miles in the opposite direction. The only mobile telephone coverage was at the top of the hill behind the church, and only in cloudy weather.

Detectives Lynley, Havers and Nkata were virtual prisoners in provincial Somerset. Forced to share one of the cottages run by the quintessential village busybody, Mrs Grimly who lived next door, the trio were tired - of the case, Brayshore and each other. Winston had commandeered the television to watch football, Barbara had retired early with a headache, and Tommy was trying to read in his room before the village power was cut off sharply at ten o'clock.

He quickly finished his chapter and visited the bathroom. Tommy had just changed into his pyjamas when the world went black, so he wandered to the window and looked up at the night sky. One advantage of the village, perhaps it's only redeeming feature, was that the faintest stars, normally lost in the backwash of light in the city, were visible, creating a majestic display of twinkling white, blue and yellow across the sky. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diam..."

"Tommy!"

Shaken from his reverie, Tommy took a moment to recognise that the call was real.

"Tommy! Tom-my!"

"Havers?"

He fumbled in the dark for his torch. He flicked it on and ran out into the hall and up the ten steps to the attic level where his sergeant had her small room.

"Sir, what's wrong with Barbara?" Winston was close on his heels.

"What am I? A mind reader?" he snapped as he turned the handle and cautiously opened the door.

"Tommy. Tommy. Argh, Tommy. Noooooooooo!"

Tommy shone his light across towards the bed. Barbara was threshing around. Her arms flailed wildly and she was crying. Tommy rushed over. "It's alright, Barbara, I'm here."

"Tommy? Oh, Tommy."

Winston had followed him. "Is Sergeant Havers okay?"

"Just a nightmare, I think," Tommy replied as he sat on the edge of the bed and took Barbara's hand. She stopped her wild movements, and rolled towards him whimpering. "I'll stay with her and make sure she's safe."

Winston nodded. His torchlight moved onto the floor. "I'll leave you then."

"I will. Thank you, Winston. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"That's okay. Call me if you need anything." Winston left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Lynley sat on the edge of the bed and shook her gently. "Barbara, wake up. You were having a nightmare. You're safe. I'm here."

"Tommy?" Barbara's arms locked around his waist and her head tried to bore into his stomach. He had to swing his legs up onto the bed to avoid over balancing and causing them both to tumble to the floor.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her. "Barbara wake up, you're safe. I'm here."

His sergeant continued to cry. Her tears soaked through his pyjamas. They felt as if they were burning his skin. Hearing her cry his name had shocked him, but so had the way his body had responded. He felt ashamed that he had taken some pleasure from her obvious pain. He pulled her closer and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "That's it. Breathe deeply. I'm here. You're okay. Nothing will hurt you."

Barbara stopped moving. "Sir? What...? Why...?"

"You were having a nightmare. You called for me."

"I did?"

"Know any other Tommies?"

"Sir! I didn't, did I?"

"Yes. And you should do it more often. It's nice to be called by my name. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly. "I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't be. All earls need to rescue fair damsels every now and again just to keep our knightly hands in." Barbara emitted a feeble laugh. Tommy noticed that her pyjamas were damp from sweat. "You're all wet. I should go and let you change."

Barbara's fingers dug into him. "Stay. Just a bit. Please. I..."

"Of course." He ran his hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I was awake. I heard you call out."

She tried to wriggle free. "I feel silly."

"You're not. Do you have nightmares often?"

Barbara nodded. "More often that I want. It's always the same. Well more or less. I usually have it two or three times in one night then it goes for a while."

"Tell me. It might help."

"It always starts with Grace Finnegan pointing the gun at me and sort of morphs into that pub in Suffolk. Anyway, for most of it I am struggling to breathe and... sometimes... it's you that they are pointing the gun at and I'm helpless to stop it."

"Is that what happened tonight? Is that why you called my name?"

She shook her head. "No, I... it was me being shot and I wanted you to save me and to... like Suffolk."

Tommy hugged her a little closer and planted another kiss on her head. "I'm glad it's me."

"Huh?"

"That you call for. I'm glad it's me that you want."

Barbara pulled away from him. "It's just because of what happened outside the pub. It's... just memory tricks."

"Even so. I want to be your protector."

"Aren't you taking this knight thing a bit far, m'lord?"

"No. I don't mean to sound patronising. It's... I don't know."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"You called me Tommy." When Barbara did not reply, he continued. "So you think of me as Tommy?"

She sighed. "It is your name."

"Oh? I thought Sir was, it's the only thing you've ever called me."

This time Barbara wrenched herself from his arms and sat up, wedging her body between the wall and bedhead with her arms cradling her knees "You're my governor. I'm supposed to call you Sir. Or would you prefer Governor?"

"No, I prefer Tommy." He switched off his torch so they were in darkness except for the silvery glow of stars through the window.

"Why did you do that?"

"So we can get some sleep."

"Sleep? You can't sleep here."

"Why not?"

"What would Winston think?"

"Whatever he likes."

"No. Get out." Barbara sounded more panicked than angry. "Now."

"You said you have the dream two or three times. If I'm here, I can wake you before it gets too scary."

"You can't stay in my room."

"We could go to my room if you'd prefer."

"Sir!"

"Barbara, I am not trying to take advantage of you."

"I never thought that. You'd never want me for..."

"For what?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, thanks for offering but I am staying here."

Tommy pulled the covers up and eased himself down the bed until he was lying comfortably. "Up to you. Now, are you going to sit up there all night or are you coming down here?"

"You're not going to leave are you?"

It was half a frustrated statement, and half a plea. Tommy reached up and stroked her arm. "No, I am not going to leave you, Barbara. Not tonight. Not..." Now Tommy paused. He had been about to say ever and it caught him off guard. "When you need me," he added as a hasty cover.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Barbara began to climb over him.

"Don't run away. I will follow if you do."

Barbara mumbled something unintelligible as she left the room. As Tommy waited he contemplated why staying with her so important to him. As much as he wanted to keep her safe, his motives were not entirely altruistic. Part of him needed her just as much.

* * *

"If you're staying, move over."

Barbara's fear was that she would wake and find him gone. It was not as if this was anything other than friendship, but she knew she would feel abandoned if he snuck out in the early hours without saying goodbye. She had changed in the bathroom to the only other nightwear she had, an oversized t-shirt and knickers. Barbara knew dressed like that she was feeding her fantasies. But it was Tommy who had insisted on staying and it was hard to resist the chance to sleep in his arms just once.

Tommy dutifully shuffled back towards the wall. Barbara lifted the covers and lay rigidly on the very edge of the bed. He chuckled softly. "You might be more comfortable in the bed rather than on the side rail."

Barbara moved closer. "How do we do this?"

"If you want to talk, face me and come here. If you'd rather sleep, then roll over and snuggle back against me."

A gasp escaped before she could catch it. "Sleep maybe."

Barbara rolled over and slowly moved back into the bed. She stopped when she could feel the heat of his body. His arm came over her waist and he moved forward against her. It was warm, and comfortable, and frightening. "Sleep peacefully, Barbara."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes, Barbara relaxed. Her back was warm and she could feel his breath on her neck through her hair. Tommy moved his legs against hers. "Comfy?" he asked.

She was far too comfortable. "Yeah."

"Good. Now get some sleep."

* * *

Tommy woke when Barbara began to whimper. Her body was rigid as if frozen in fear. He shook her lightly hoping not to frighten her. "Barbara, wake up. You're having a nightmare. It's me, Tommy. You're safe."

Barbara rolled over and buried her face between his pillow and shoulder. She ran his hand down her back as if he was stroking a cat. She seemed to calm down. Her shirt was sweat soaked again and she felt both hot and cold. He pulled her closer.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I thought..."

"They'd gone?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you told me everything before. You have them most nights, don't you?"

"Yes. It's a bad night, that's all. At least I didn't roll out of bed an hit my head tonight."

"Does that happen often?"

Barbara's hand squeezed his arm. "Sometimes, but then the nightmare is different. I am being attacked by a panther."

"In the jungle?"

"No, in London. I am walking to an old van park on The Mall then I can't unlock it and get in, so I keep walking into the park, only it isn't St James' Park anymore. There are animals sleeping on the side of a hill, including camels. The panther follows me so I hit the ground. It walks straight over me and sprays me with urine. It attacks something else which fights back and gets away then the panther comes back and pokes me and starts pawing at me. I stare up and all I can see is shiny black fur. The next thing I am up and shouting at it. Then saying to other animals, 'don't help will you', before it leaps at me with its smelly mouth open, teeth bared and long claws out. I know it is going to kill me. Then I usually roll out of bed and wake up."

"Oh, Barbara." Tommy kissed her forehead. "Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you need to see someone."

"I have. It didn't help. They went on about my repressed fears and my past. I never went back."

"I understand. Being asked to draw my grief never helped me."

"I'll be okay. I'm sorry I..."

"What?"

"Dragged you into my problems."

"You're my friend. I want to help you." He did, but he felt inadequate. Tommy had hoped being with her would ease her fears, but clearly he needed to do more.

"You should go back to your room. You need your sleep."

"You're all wet again. Maybe we should both go. The bed is dry and you can change out of this." He tugged at the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"I don't have any more pyjamas."

"You can borrow some of mine. Come on."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"What about Winston?"

"My bed's not big enough for him too."

Barbara laughed. It was genuine and made Tommy hope that the worst of the night was behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for Tess, on her birthday. Just a hint of spice...

* * *

With his clothes folded neatly in the wardrobe, Tommy easily found spare pyjamas for them both without turning on his light. He stripped off his shirt and pulled on another. "I'll get into bed while you change," he said handing her a t-shirt and lightweight sleeping pants then lay on the bed.

"Thanks." She held the pants up. "These will come up to my neck. Do you have any shorts?"

"No, only my underpants."

"I'll roll up the legs."

Tommy had not intended to watch but his eyes were adjusted to the dark more than he realised. When Barbara raised her arms and pulled off her top, he could not turn away. Her curves were silhouetted by the stars, answering questions he had only ever pondered when he was alone. As much as on the one hand he did not want it, he also wished she would quickly pull on his t-shirt before his body urged him to break his promise of not taking advantage. He knew as a gentleman he should avert his eyes or better still roll over, but he could not. As a man who was slowly beginning to understand that his feelings were more complicated than he had realised, he wanted to revel in the sight of her body.

Instead of putting on the shirt, her hands pushed down her underwear just as extra moonlight shone through the window as a passing cloud moved on. For a few brief seconds Tommy was staring at her naked body shimmering in the light. It was more beautiful than he had imagined, and he wanted her. He clamped his eyes shut and rolled over. Was it possible that he loved her that way? It was unthinkable, and yet it was now all he could think about. And it wasn't unthinkable at all. He had often lain awake at night fantasising about making love to her despite the mounting guilt for defiling their friendship. What if they were meant to be more than friends? He was rapidly warming to the idea of becoming lovers as Barbara slid under the covers next him.

* * *

Barbara wanted to feel safe in his arms again. "You've rolled over."

Tommy instantly turned back. "Sorry."

"It's okay if you'd rather sleep that way."

"No. I am far more comfortable with you in my arms."

Barbara felt a surge of love trying to break free from behind her walls and quickly wrestled it back into its rightful place. He did not intend that the way that she wanted him to mean it.

"Right..., Sir."

"Don't, Barbara."

"What?"

"Put up your barricades. I've known you long enough to know when you're scared. Don't be. I'm your friend."

Barbara was not sure what else she could say that would not make her sound lonely and desperate. She snuggled back against his chest and legs and his arm instantly wrapped over her. Like earlier, he was angled so that his groin was clear of her. She smiled thinking that he was being a true gentleman, but curiosity won out and she wriggled back to spoon against all of him. She instantly regretted it and understood why Tommy had kept his distance. She jumped forward.

"I'm sorry, Barbara."

"No need."

"I... It... I..." He groaned loudly which made Barbara laugh. "I'm glad you're amused, Havers."

Barbara had not expected her proximity to cause that reaction. She suddenly realised that he might have seen her undress. Her face flushed with mortification until she reasoned that if he had, she had not repulsed him. It was hard not to feel a little flattered. Still, it was probably not her body that had affected him. It would likely happen with any naked woman. She sighed, far louder than she had intended. "Well, you have been stuck in Brayshore."

"Meaning?"

"No women for a week."

Tommy pulled his arm away and moved back in the bed. "Contrary to your insinuation, I haven't slept with a woman... for nearly a year."

"No, well I suppose there's not much actual sleeping going on."

"I haven't had sex in nearly a year. Is that clearer?"

Barbara thought about the timeline. "Since...?"

"Yes, since my lover was murdered while I slept."

She winced. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was a mistake - a bad one that I am not proud of."

"No, I meant I am sorry about teasing you. I know it's just what men do."

"What men do? You can't lie there and tell me that women's bodies don't respond too when..."

"When what?"

"Let's just forget it, please. I should never have let you find out."

"Find out what? That you're human after all? I shouldn't have undressed like that."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have watched you."

"You watched me?" Barbara felt her face flush with a mix of excitement and embarrassment.

"I thought you had figured that out, Detective."

Barbara was not sure how to react. It sent two shivers up her back in rapid succession. The first was pleasurable knowing he had liked what he saw. The second was fear. Was it possible this was leading to a change in their relationship?

"Watching is different to inadvertently glancing," she said neutrally.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was an invasion of your privacy. I... just couldn't turn away."

"If you saw it in the light, you'd run a thousand miles."

Tommy shook his head. "No, I wouldn't, Barbara."

The conversation was becoming far too awkward. "Are we safe yet?"

"Yes."

"Then we forget it." Barbara wriggled back against him. "Unless you want me to leave?"

"No. I'm protecting you, remember." Barbara was relieved to hear the amusement in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry. And as weird as this is, I appreciate it because I know with you here, those nightmares won't be as bad. They get very tiring. Now, go to sleep, Sir."

Tommy's arm came back over her. "Yes, ma'am. Can't you call me Tommy just once?"

Barbara sighed. "Good night, Tommy."

She could almost feel him smiling. He planted a kiss on the back of her head. "Thank you, Barbara."

Neither of them mentioned that his body was betraying him again.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Barbara kicked him in the shin. She had rolled over to face him while they slept. Pain shot up his leg and into his groin. His mind struggled to remember. "Barbara?"

"Argh." She groaned and began to cry out in stifled sobbing yelps.

Tommy caressed her cheek. "Wake up. I'm here."

Barbara grunted then sighed. "Sorry. Did it happen again?"

"Yes, but you're safe. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, even if you do try to kick me to death. If I have to sleep with you every night for the rest of my life, we're going to beat this."

Barbara shoved him in the chest and sat up. "I'm not some charity case. And you're not sleeping with me ever again. This was a mistake. Now go, while we're still on speaking terms, but don't ever mention tonight again."

Tommy sat up. "What did I say to upset you?"

"Think about it."

His mind was racing, but he had no answers. "Barbara?"

"Get out."

Her voice was shaky. Tommy could not tell if it was anger or fear. "This is my room. I can't go."

"Then I will." She threw back the bedclothes.

"No, don't, please Barbara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I want to help." He put his arm around her shoulder and was relieved when she did not push him away. "Let me help you."

"Even if you have to sleep with me every night for the rest of your life?"

Ah, so that was it. Repeated back like that his words did sound patronising. "I'm sorry, that sounded very different to what I was trying to say."

"What were you trying to say?"

Tommy cupped her head in his hand and eased it against his chest. After their awkward encounter, he had been unable to sleep as he considered how he should tell her about his feelings. He had narrowed it to three or four romantic settings where he would kiss her and declare his love. Now the opportunity had been thrown at him.

"That I am here for you, not just now, but forever." He kissed the top of her head before slowly lying back down. Barbara curled her body against his side. He fought the urge to roll her underneath him and kiss her.

"I know, but not like that."

Her statement was definitive but had an undertone of regret. Did she want more too? His heart skipped a beat. "Like what?"

"You're my friend and I'm grateful, but being here like this seems..." Barbara ended her sentence with a long sigh.

"Like something we should have done years ago?"

"No!" Barbara pulled away again. "Like something we should never do."

"On the contrary, I think we should both admit that we like the idea of spending our nights together."

"Sir! No... No. No... No. You can't do that. You can't say that. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" He tried to stay calm and keep his voice even. "I'll tell you what I do understand, I understand that I love you. I understand that I mean it when I say that I want to sleep with you every night. I understand that I want to make love to you. I understand that I want to spend my life with you. And I think, or at least hope, that you want that too."

"You what?"

"I love you. Not nearly as platonically as I tried to convince myself I did."

"That's only because you saw me naked."

He kissed her forehead. "Yes, in a way it was, because I knew then there was no point in denying it anymore. I am not ashamed of wanting to make love to you, but that doesn't mean this is only about that. I have been awake for hours thinking it though. I've been in love with you for a long time, Barbara but never knew how to say it."

"Now?"

"Now what?"

"Do you want to make love to me now?"

Tommy kissed her forehead again. "No. Well yes, but only when you are ready. Not before. I meant what I said. I want to help you, and I want to spend all my nights with you. I want to be there before the panther strikes. I love you, Barbara, and I have hope that when you think about it, you might find you love me."

Barbara did not answer but snuggled her face into his neck. Her breath tickled his skin. He held her close and closed his eyes. He could almost hear her mind thinking.

"I do love you," she said after about five minutes.

"I feel a but..."

"I have no idea what happens now. Do you?"

Tommy moved closer so that his face was inches from hers. "I can think of one or two things."

"No. Not with Winston in the house. That wouldn't be right."

Tommy understood but he also silently cursed Winston. He moved closer again. "Even a kiss?"

Barbara gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "I... couldn't. Not like that... It's hard enough thinking about all this."

"I'll send Winston back to London this morning."

"And jeopardise the case?"

"No, he can be useful in other ways."

"You know if you do that, he'll think we are doing something... intimate."

"That was my plan. When you are ready."

"No. No one can know. Not yet. I mean... this could go badly. We just think this is what we want. We don't know yet. Not for sure."

"I know I want it. I slept better with you in my arms than I have since..."

"I'm not her, Tommy. I can never be sophisticated and charming. I can only offer you one thing."

Tommy frowned. He had a sinking feeling he was being rejected. "What?"

Barbara caressed his cheek and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Love."

"That's more than enough." Tommy tried to look at her eyes and face smiling at him, but tears began to blur his vision. This time he was going to ignore her objections to Winston's proximity. He lowered his lips slowly onto hers.

* * *

Barbara had sensed a kiss was inevitable. She too silently cursed Winston's presence. Only now fear took over. She put her hands on Tommy's chest and held him away from her. "I..."

Tommy frowned. Barbara expected a frustrated sigh, but instead, he reached up and gently stroked her face. "Hmm?"

"I don't really know how to do this."

"You've never kissed anyone before?"

Barbara felt her face burn. "No, not properly."

Unexpectedly, he smiled. "Good. Then this is something just for me."

"Not quite. I have had sex. Once. It was pretty horrible, but I... needed to know."

Tommy smiled again. "This time it won't be horrible."

"Braggart."

Tommy grinned at her. "I didn't mean it that way..."

There was a knock on his door. "Sir," Winston called through the door. "I'm worried about Barbara. She's not answering my knocks, or my texts."

Barbara and Tommy both sighed. He held his finger to her lips. "She's fine. She just... took a long walk to clear her head after her nightmares."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"I was thinking, Winston. I might send you back to London. Let me get dressed and I'll come out and have a chat."

"Okay. Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

When Winston's footsteps retreated down the passage, Tommy turned to Barbara. "Stay in here until I get rid of Winston. Then I will come back and we can resume our discussion."

Barbara nodded.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before Tommy stood and waved to Winston, making sure he left the village. He hurried back to his room.

"He's gone."

"Good."

Tommy noticed his t-shirt and rolled up pants discarded in a heap on the floor. His eyes narrowed and his smile broadened. He kicked off his shoes. "Barbara?"

"I decided we've waited long enough, Tommy."

His shirt and trousers followed his socks onto the floor. "Are you sure?"

She grinned at him and nodded towards his trunks. "Mmm. I think I know which panther wants a piece of me."

"Havers! Really!" Tommy moved gracefully onto the bed imitating a stalking cat until he was leaning over her. "I'm just a kitten... a very playful kitten." He bent down and nuzzled his face into her neck. When she laughed with delight, he ran his tongue over her throat and up to her mouth.

"Tommy..." Barbara inhaled slowly then moved her lips so that they were just touching his. They both let out low moans as they kissed again, and again, each time getting a little harder and bolder. Slowly their touches turned into caresses then little nips and tugs until finally, Barbara went to speak at the same time Tommy felt confident enough run the tip of his tongue around her lips. He almost fell into her mouth. Their tongues touched then retreated but Barbara did not close her mouth. Instead, she dug her nails into his skin and gave a satisfied groan. Emboldened, Tommy sought her tongue and began a long, slow dance.

* * *

Barbara kissed him back with equal passion. Her fears peeled off in layers as years of unsaid words were conveyed with their bodies as they slowly made love.


End file.
